memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Julian Bashir, Geheimagent
thumb|Julian Bashir, Geheimagent Julian Bashir, Geheimagent ist eine Holoroman-Reihe, die während des Kalten Krieges in den 1960er Jahren auf der Erde spielt und aus mehreren Teilen besteht. Die Teile der Reihe werden von Julian Bashirs Freund Felix erstellt. Teil I Spielverlauf thumb|Bashir trifft auf Komananov. thumb|Besuch von Falcon. Teil I spielt im Jahr 1964. Seit nunmehr neun Jahren versucht der Killer Falcon den britischen Agenten Julian Bashir zu töten. Bei einem Zusammentreffen in Paris gelingt es ihm jedoch wieder einmal nicht. Bashir kann Falcon mithilfe eines Champagnerkorkens überwältigen und feiert den Sieg mit seiner Begleitung Caprice. Zurück in seinem Apartment in Kowloon wird Bashir von seiner Dienerin Mona Luvsitt erwartet, die ihn rundum umsorgt. Etwas später stößt die KGB-Agentin Anastasia Komananov dazu und teilt Bashir mit, weshalb sie ihn sprechen muss. Die Welt, von New York bis Wladiwostok, wird von künstlichen Erdbeben erschüttert. Aufgrund des globalen Ausmaßes, entschließen sich die amerikanische und sowjetische Regierung dazu, zusammenzuarbeiten. Ihr Auftrag besteht darin, herauszufinden, wer die Beben verursacht. Eine erste Spur führt zur entführten Geologin Honey Bare. Komananov glaubt, dass Dr. Noah für ihre Entführung verantwortlich ist. Inzwischen trifft auch Falcon in Bashirs Apartment ein und tötet Mona Luvsitt. Wiederum gelingt es Bashir Falcon zu überlisten, diesmal mithilfe eines explosiven Ohrrings. Danach macht sich Bashir zusammen mit Komananov auf nach Paris, um dort Dr. Noahs Teilhaber Duchamps zu einem Spiel Baccara herauszufordern. Das Spiel, das er gewinnt, dient Bashir dazu, sich eine Eintrittskarte für ein Treffen mit Dr. Noah zu erkaufen. Im Hauptquartier seines Gegenspielers, auf dem Mount Everest, teilt Dr. Noah Bashir bereitwillig seine Pläne mit. Er will mithilfe von Lasern weltweite Erdbeben auslösen und alles Leben auf dem Planeten töten. Das eigentliche Ziel des Projektes ist es jedoch, mithilfe der Laser Millionen von Tonnen flüssiger Lava freizusetzen, wodurch die tektonischen Platten sinken und von den Ozeanen verschluckt werden. Einzig Noahs Versteck auf dem Mount Everest bliebe als Insel zurück. Noah gelingt es mithilfe von Falcon, Bashir zu enttarnen und stellt ihn vor eine schwere Aufgabe, indem er ihn in einer Höhle ankettet, die sich in wenigen Minuten mit Lava füllen wird. Kurz bevor die Lava die Höhle erreicht, gelingt es Bashir jedoch, sich mithilfe eines Schlüssels zu befreien, den er von Honey Bare erhält. Daraufhin macht sich Bashir auf den Weg zum Kontrollraum, wo Noah gerade die letzte Lasersequenz aktivieren will. Bashir gelingt es, den Bösewicht zu stoppen, wobei Noah entweder Honey Bare, oder Komananov tötet und die Überlebende der beiden dann den Rest ihrer Tage mit Bashir verbringen wird. ( ) Abweichung des Spielverlaufs thumb|left|Bashir weicht vom Spielverlauf ab um seine Freunde zu retten. Natürlich kann auch vom Spielverlauf abgewichen werden. Im Jahr 2372 kommt es zu einem Transportunfall, wodurch der den Helden der Geschichte verkörpernde reale Julian Bashir im letzten Akt vom Spielverlauf abweichen muss, um die Transportermuster der in dem Holoprogramm gefangenen Sisko, Kira, Worf, Dax und O'Brien zu bewahren. Er darf keinesfalls riskieren, dass eine der Personen zu Schaden kommt, oder gar getötet wird, da sich dies unmittelbar auf die Transportermuster auswirken würde und schlimmstenfalls den Tod der realen Person zur Folge hätte. So beschließt Bashir, Noah vorzuspielen, dass auch er die Welt verabscheut. Er geht sogar soweit, dass er selbst die letzte Lasersequenz auslöst und die Welt überflutet. Die holografische Welt ist verloren, aber Bashirs Freunde werden dadurch gerettet. Noah scheint sich damit jedoch nicht zufrieden zu geben, kurz bevor er auf Bashir schießen kann, verschwindet er jedoch aus dem Programm, da seine Transportermuster und die der anderen aus der Holosuite transferiert werden. ( ) Akteure thumb|Honey Bare und Dr. Noah *'Honey Bare' die entführte Geologin, arbeitet zwar eigentlich für Dr. Noah, kann jedoch dem Charme von Julian Bashir nicht widerstehen. *'Julian Bashir (Patrick Merriweather)' ist der Held der Geschichte. Er arbeitet für den britischen Geheimdienst und muss versuchen, die Pläne von Dr. Noah zu verhindern. Als falsche Identität gibt er sich den Namen Patrick Merriweather und gibt außerdem an, mit Anna Komananov verheiratet zu sein. *'Caprice' ist Bashirs Geliebte in Paris. Sie verliert jedoch leicht das Interesse, wenn man ihr nicht die nötige Aufmerksamkeit zuteil werden lässt. *'Duchamps' ist der Teilhaber von Dr. Noah und dessen Verbindungsmann im Nachtclub Ingenue in Paris. Er taucht auf, wenn man es am wenigsten erwartet. *'Falcon' ist der ärgste Gegner von Bashir, der ihm jedoch unzählige Male entkommen kann. Später im Spiel heuert Dr. Noah Falcon an. *'Anastasia Komananov' hatte in der Vergangenheit ein länger andauerndes Verhältnis mit Julian Bashir. Auch wenn sie vom sowjetischen und somit gegnerischen Geheimdienst ist, so ist sie dem charismatischen Agenten doch verfallen. *'Mona Luvsitt' ist Bashirs höchst qualifizierte Dienerin. Sie spricht sieben Sprachen und hat Abschlüsse in Biologie, Chemie und Physik. Außerdem kann sie alles fliegen, vom Düsenjet bis zum Hubschrauber. Sie wird im Verlauf des Teils jedoch von Falcon getötet. *'Hippocrates Noah' ist der Gegenspieler des erfahrenen Agenten, der seinen Plan die Welt zu vernichten, zielstrebig verfolgt. Spielorte [[Datei:Nachtclub Paris 1964 Agentenprogramm.jpg|thumb|Der Pariser Nachtclub Ingenue]] *Bashir springt über Island mit einem Fallschirm ab. Am Boden wartet ein U-Boot auf ihn. *'Kowloon' ist ein Stadtteil von Hongkong. Es ist der Ort, an dem die britische Regierung Julian Bashir ein Apartment samt Inventar und persönlicher Dienerin zur Verfügung stellt. Das Apartment hat eine drehbare Bar, hinter der sich ein riesiges Bett verbirgt. *'Mount Everest' :Das Hauptquartier von Dr. Noah befindet sich am Südosthang des Mount Everest in ca. 25.000 Fuß Höhe. Dort will Noah auch das neue Land begründen, auf dem er den Grundstein für eine neue Menschheit legen will. Das Hauptquartier ist der Platz, an dem das große Finale des ersten Teils stattfindet. *Zwei mal im ersten Teil geht es nach Paris in den Nachtclub Ingenue. Gleich zu Anfang trifft Julian Bashir dort auf Falcon. Später ist dies der Ort, an dem Bashir gegen Duchamps Baccara spielt um zu Dr. Noah zu gelangen. Ausrüstung thumb|Ein gefährlicher Korken. ;Bashirs und Anastasias Ausrüstung * Champagner mit Korken * Explosive Ohrringe mit Sprengstoff gefüllt (Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von Bashir an Anastasia). * Pistole im linken Schuh versteckt. ;Dr. Noahs, Duchamps und Falcons Ausrüstung * Normale Pistolen * Eine Zigarre mit schnell wirkendem Schlafpulver. Teil II (Queen's Gambit) [[Datei:Bashir und Falcons Freundin.jpg|thumb|Eine Szene aus Queen's Gambit]] Teil II der Holoromanreihe mit der Holosuite Programm Nummer 5547 heißt Queen's Gambit und ist laut Felix, wohl das vollendetste Spiel, das er je entwickelt hat. Eigentlich sollte Bashir das Programm bereits zwei Monate früher erhalten. In dem Programm ist es möglich, tolle Autos zu fahren oder auf schicke Partys zu gehen. ( ) Akteure *'Lady Wantsomore' wurde einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen, um die Königin von England zu ermorden. *'Nigel Dunlop' ist ein Ex-Agent, der seinen Ruhestand unterbricht, um Julian Bashir bei der Vereitlung des Anschlags auf die Königin zu helfen. *'Falcon', der Bösewicht. Bekannt aus dem ersten Teil. *'Königin von England'. *'Falcons Freundin', eine hübsche Frau, die während des Spielverlaufs mit einem Fallschirm aus 6.000 Metern Höhe aus einem Flugzeug springt. Aufgabe eines der Spieler ist es, Falcon die Frau auszuspannen. Spielorte *Ein Teil der Handlung findet auf der Rückbank einer Limousine statt. Verteilung der Rollen thumb|PADD mit Informationen zum Spiel Dr. Bashir teilt die Rollen ein. Dabei soll Jadzia Dax die Rolle der Lady Wantsomore spielen. Odo bekommt die Rolle des Nigel Dunlop und Miles O'Brien ist wie immer für die Rolle des Falcon vorgesehen. Doch da Odo kein Interesse an der Rolle hat, muss jemand anderes diese übernehmen. Da Miles nicht immer den Bösewicht spielen möchte, bietet er sich an, die Rolle des Nigel Dunlop zu spielen. Doch das lehnt Julian ab. ( ) Abweichung des Spielverlaufes In der Originalfassung des Spieles soll Nigel Dunlop Falcon die Freundin ausspannen. Da Odo die Rolle jedoch nicht antritt und kein Anderer diese übernimmt, verführt Julian Bashir selbst die Frau. Im Verlauf des Spieles unterbricht Odo Julian und stellt einige persönliche Fragen im Bezug auf Frauen. Dadurch erwischt Falcon den Geheimagenten an einer Stelle, bei der dies normal nicht vorgesehen ist. ( ) Teil III In Teil III der Reihe, verschwinden drei britische Agenten in West-Berlin. Der MI5 hat den Verdacht, dass die Sowjets dahinterstecken und die Amerikaner haben eine Reihe von Nachrichten abgefangen, die von Istanbul zu einer abgelegenen Insel im Südpazifik gesendet wurden. ( ) Weitere Verwendungen der Programmreihe Die Figuren, die im ersten Teil von Julian Bashir, Geheimagent ausgetauscht werden, bleiben auch zukünftig erhalten und in dem Programm gespeichert. So verwendet etwa Vic Fontaine 2374 das Abbild von Anastasia Komananov, um für Odo die Sängerin Lola Chrystal als Abbild von Major Kira zu entwerfen. Dabei hat Vic starke Probleme, den russischen Akzent zu entfernen. ( ) Meinungen zu der Programmreihe Garak, der Dr. Bashir beim Spielen des ersten Teiles der Reihe stört, findet das Programm zuerst nicht akzeptabel. Dies liegt in erster Linie daran, da es in einem Bereich spielt, den er als seine Domäne ansieht. Er will aufgeben, da es unmöglich erscheint, das Spiel zu beenden, ohne dabei selbst getötet zu werden, oder eine der durch den Transporterunfall im Programm gefangenen Personen zu töten. Als dem Doktor dies schließlich doch gelingt, ist er beeindruckt über den Wert eines guten Glücksspiels und wie das Schwelgen in der Fantasie den Geist kreativ macht. ( ) Leeta und Rom finden das Programm, wie auch einige andere Programme von Dr. Bashir, nicht so beeindruckend. Ihnen gefällt Vic Fontaine's Lounge besser. ( ) Referenzen * DS9 ** ** ** ** ** Hintergrundinformationen *Die Episode ist die einzige -Episode, in der die Schutzvorrichtungen der Holosuite ausfallen. Bei war dies noch regelmäßig der Fall. Anspielungen auf James Bond * Das ganze Holoabenteuer ist eine Anspielung auf die James Bond-Reihe. ( ) * Der Schuss mit dem Korken der Champagnerflasche, die Falcon außer Gefecht setzt, ist eine Anspielung darauf, wie es James Bond immer wieder gelingt, die Physik zu überlisten. So hätte doch ein so kleiner Stoß im wirklichen Leben nie eine solche Auswirkung. * Bashir quittiert gelungene Aktionen gerne mit einem kurzen sarkastischen Kommentar, wie James Bond dies auch gerne tut. So lässt er etwa nach dem Schuss mit dem Champagner verlauten Ganz schön viel Druck für einen Dom Pérignon. * Die Marke Dom Pérignon wird auch des Öfteren in Filmen der James-Bond-Reihe verwendet, so z.B. in Goldfinger (1964). * Falcons Augenklappe ist eine Anspielung auf Emilio Largo aus dem Bond-Film Feuerball (1965), der auch immer eine solche Augenklappe trug. * Wie James Bond in den Filmen ist auch Julian Bashir unwiderstehlich für die Frauen. Dies gilt besonders bei den Mitarbeiterinnen vom gegnerischen Geheimdienst. * Die Namen von Mona Luvsitt und Honey Bare sind wie die vieler Frauen bei James Bond zweideutig. So wird „Luvsitt“ ausgesprochen wie „Loves it“. Honey Bare hat sogar mehrere Bedeutungen. So bedeutet Honey auf deutsch „Honig“, aber auch „Liebling“ und Bare bedeutet „nackt“. Zusätzlich ist der Name eine Hommage an das Ur-Bondgirl „Honey Ryder“. Auch im zweiten Teil wird dies fortgesetzt, so ist der Name Lady „Wantsomore“ eine Abwandlung von „Want some more“, also „Will etwas mehr“. ( ) * Der Name Dr. Noah ist eine doppeldeutige Anspielung. Zum einen spielt sie auf Dr. No an, den ersten Bösewicht in James Bond jagt Dr. No (1962), gegen den James Bond auf der Kinoleinwand kämpft. Zum anderen ist sie eine Anspielung auf die Person Noah aus der Bibel, der ein Schiff baute, in dem er, seine Familie und alle Tiere (zwei von jeder Art) während der Sintflut Platz fanden. Dr. Noah baut seine Arche am Südosthang des Mount Everest und will dann selbst für die Sintflut sorgen. * Auch Julian Bashir trinkt gerne einen Martini. Hier allerdings ist nicht bekannt, ob geschüttelt, oder gerührt. * Wie bei James Bond schon Tradition, so hat auch Julian Bashir nette Spielzeuge parat. So z.B. die mit Sprengstoff gefüllten Ohrringe, die er Anastasia zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat. Auch die Pistole, versteckt in der Schuhsohle, gehört dazu. Letztere ist eine Anspielung auf die im Schuh der Rosa Klepp angebrachten vergifteten Klinge in Liebesgrüße aus Moskau (1963). * Die Szene, in der Bashir sich mit dem Geld, das vor Duchamps liegt, durch sein Glück beim Baccara in die Organisation von Dr. Noah einkauft, ist ebenso eine James-Bond-Anspielung. Hat dieser doch immer wieder das Glück bei allen möglichen Spielen, insbesondere bei Baccara, dem Spiel, das im Roman „Casino Royale“ die zentrale Rolle spielt und das er in Feuerball (1965) gegen Emilio Largo spielt. * Die Art der Bedrohung durch Dr. Noah, der die Welt zerstören und dann dafür sorgen will, dass die Welt wieder besiedelt wird, erinnert unter anderem an Der Spion, der mich liebte (1977), in dem der Bösewicht Karl Stromberg versucht, einen Atomkrieg heraufzubeschwören, um dann die Welt unter dem Meer wieder zu besiedeln und Moonraker – Streng geheim (1979), in dem Hugo Drax versucht, die Menschheit durch Giftgas zu vernichten und im Weltraum wieder aufzubauen. * Als Noah den angeblichen Merriweather fragt, ob er die Edelsteine kennt, die er sich zuletzt angeschafft hat, weiß er längst, wer Julian Bashir ist. Auch dies ist eine Anspielung auf die James-Bond-Reihe. Dort kennt der Bösewicht oft die Identität von Bond, will ihn aber trotzdem auf die Probe stellen. Bond kann, genau so wie Bashir, immer richtig antworten. Danach verrät der Böse wie immer seine Pläne. Nachdem das passiert ist, wird Bashir dann mit dem Wissen des Bösen über seine Identität konfrontiert. * Der Versuch, Bashir mit dem Laser zu töten ist ebenso eine Bond-Anspielung. Bond soll immer besonders fantasievoll getötet werden, was dann aber regelmäßig misslingt. Auch Bashir entkommt durch eine von Noah übersehene Kleinigkeit. Hier ist es Honey Bare. * Die Erklärung von Bashir an Garak, dass eine der beiden Frauen sterben wird und die andere glücklich mit ihm zusammen lebt, wie in allen anderen Abenteuern, ist auch eine Anspielung auf die Bond-Girls. Eine von Ihnen wird meist getötet, während die andere am Ende mit dem Helden zusammen ist. * Die Verwunderung Noahs, dass sein Plan funktioniert, soll darauf anspielen, dass die Bösen in James Bond eigentlich nicht gewinnen können. Meist machen sie sich selbst das Leben schwer, um dann am Schluss immer zu versagen. Die Anspielung zieht darauf ab, dass sie gar nicht damit rechnen, zum Schluss zu gewinnen, sondern sich schon von vornherein im Klaren sind, zu verlieren und nun, da der Plan von einem gelingt, weiß er nicht, was er machen soll. Zum anderen zeigt die letzte Aussage von Noah, in der er nicht damit rechnete, zu gewinnen, aber dennoch Bashir töten will, die eigentliche Aufgabe des Bösewichts in der Bond-Reihe. Zwar wird vordergründig angegeben, dass der Gegner ein Ziel hat und die Welt zerstören will, allerdings stellt sich letztendlich heraus, dass er nur da ist, um zu versuchen, den Geheimagenten Julian Bashir zu töten. Kategorie:Holoprogramm en:Julian Bashir, Secret Agent fr:Julian Bashir, Agent Secret nl:Julian Bashir, geheim agent